


Havin' a Good Time

by lazaefair



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Song: Don't Stop Me Now (Queen), gratuitous Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: The kill floor fight scene in The Old Guard, but it's set to "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Havin' a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poemsingreenink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/gifts).




End file.
